corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lottie Sokolov
Background Scarlet Fyre's Lottie Sokolov was incarcerated after being shot by the group's leader and sniper, known as Rebecca (or Becky). When Fang was also imprisoned, she shared Lottie's cell and in the process of getting information from her, befriended here and made arrangements for her shoddy cybernetic legs to be upgraded. The fact that Lottie had nearly been killed for betraying Scarlet Fyre and was intent on getting back at Rebecca means that she may safely be referred to as a former member of Scarlet Fyre. Until she did get back at Becky and returned to her Scarlet Fyre friends.See . After her release from prison, Lottie was hired by Cromwell and sent people to help the Magnuson Cromwell FoundationSee .. Lottie answered Miss J's call to arms against the dragon that was terrorizing Seattle on election night. She seized this opportunity to show off her enhanced legs first by effortlessly running up the stairs of the Shiawase tower faster than Mordecai and Fang, then by using an embedded blade to slice at a clone of ArislenSee .. Lottie's bold enterprise: a new ship? Lottie contacted Fang in the days that followed Cromwell's death. They met in a bar. Even though she was not subtle at all about it, her flirting with Fang was neither successful, nor even detected as such: her low charisma was not the best weapon she could rely on to hit on someone. Mordecai, Ma1nfram3 and Elsie, contrary to Fang, quickly understood that Lottie was trying to get into her pants when they saw Lottie's flirtation clearly on display on a picture sent by Fang.See . It surfaced only later that Lottie had been aware that Cromwell was still alive at the time. Whatever she may have been up to, Fang and Cromwell married, exchanging their vows in front of their friends, in a hurried ceremony performed by Mordecai.See . Lottie as liaison After dispatching her former leader, Rebecca, with help from Cromwell, Lottie led MMFEC to the Scarlet Fyre teammates she was still friendly with: they were all on the scene, having been hired to infiltrate HOD and foil their plans.See . Trivia Lottie changed legs several times. The last time she was seen she had stringy, super-running legs ending with raptor feet (a.k.a blades)See .. If Lauren's broad smile as she starts talking in Lottie's Russian accent were not proof enough, the following quote is a strong hint that she really likes Lottie: I really like Lottie, guys. -Lauren, as she had just drawn 10 dice from her hoard to soup up Lottie's rollsSee .. In addition to stressing Lottie's flirtatious behavior with Fang, Lauren drove home the point that: Lottie is unhinged. She's not normal.''See the post-show discussion at the end of . Was it meant as a hint that she was a perfect match for Fang? When first talking to Elsie after killing Scarlet Fyre's Becky with Cromwell, Lottie greeted her with a cheerful ''Hello, doctor lady! This nod to the time when Elsie had posed as a counselor in trainingAnd Ma1nfram3 as her mom. Boy, that was hilarious. Stay tuned for more about it some time in the future. while Lottie was imprisoned was met with a less friendly: ''That's gonna be interesting between us later.''See . Category:NPCs